The flat weft knitting machine in prior art includes flat machine and Kedeng machine, while mechanical flat weft knitting machine has hand-handled or electric driven two types. The yarn guiding mouth on the weft knitting machine has only two forms: One is shown in FIG. 1, of a general yarn guiding mouth, including a fixed bar 1, a movable fixed Bays 2, a guiding hole 3, and a yarn guiding mouth head 4, installed on the flat weft knitting machine via movable fixed bay. Such kind of yarn guiding mouth pattern is now used on 80% of the weft knitting machines (computerized or hand-handled machines). Another type is shown in FIG. 2, a common replenishing yarn guiding mouth, including the fixed bar 1, the movable fixed bays 2, guiding holes 3, a main yarn guiding mouth 5, a replenishing yarn guiding mouth 6, the guiding holes 3 are open on top of the main yarn guiding mouth 5, there is a gap between the main yarn guiding mouth 5 and the replenishing yarn guiding mouth 6 (namely, replenishing yarn hole 7), a base yarn (or main yarn, X-yarn) goes through the main yarn guiding mouth 5, the replenishment yarn (an auxiliary yarn, Z-yarn) goes through the replenishing yarn hole 7. Z-yarn is always higher than X-yarn when functioning. This kind of replenishing yarn guiding mouth is mainly used to weave the replenishing yarn pattern. When the pattern is a single-sided pattern or stripe pattern, X-yarn is always on the front, while the Z yarn is always on the reverse side; When the pattern is Siping code or double-sided, X-yarn is at the surface, Z yarn is at the inside, in another word, base yarn (main yarn) coated the replenishment yarn (the auxiliary yarn) is coated by the main yarn; this can be applied to elastic material clothes, pants or coat collar, sleeves, cuff, hem, edges, the application rate can be of 20%. The above two type of yarn guiding mouth is commonly used in production and the third derivative yarn guiding mouth has not found so far.
Conventional technologies of weaving bands of color have to change yarn manually, while machinery changes the yarn guiding mouth. Particularly, when producing the one yarn, one color replacement pattern, the mechanical devices transform the yarn guiding mouth, so as to achieve a switch to X-yarn, then switch to a Y-yarn, workers rely on the memory to repeat the cycle of transformation of the yarn guiding mouth. The smallest bands are knitted by changing a yarn for each turn with the method, or switch color for each twist. The shortcoming of this approach is: easily remember incorrectly, and it is difficult to needle the collar. It could easily produce sub-quality product. However, cost by using a method of computer-controlled weaving is very high with double working hours to produce the same product which is to be done manually. The cost of working hours, relying on yarn for weaving from the guiding mouth has been doubled, compared with the cost of ordinary yarn woven manually. Production cost has been doubled as well.
Conventional production methods of weaving are as follows.
(1) The guiding mouth employed on a single color of the fabric, that is, as shown in FIG. 1 ordinary yarn guiding mouth;
(2) X, Y colored yarn is woven together, its textured surface changes irregularly, this approach also uses the ordinary yarn guiding mouth (as seen in FIG. 1);
(3) FIG. 2 shows that the pattern woven out through the replenishing yarn guiding mouth by putting X-yarn at the front view, Y-yarn to the reverse side). This method can replenish elastic yarn such as spandex yarn, nylon yarn for knitting gloves, socks, elastic pants, a jacket collar, lower hem edge, and so on.
(4) Other yarn weaving is about X-yarn in a turn and Y-yarn in another turn, in which yarn changing device was applied manually or computer-based automatic yarn guiding mouth was applied. Yarn changing and guiding mouth and adjusting machine needle into circles et al. were applied to other yarn weaving such as Jacquard.